A Day In The Life Of Jasper Whitlock
by SteveChavezLove
Summary: A glimpse into the life of the fandom world's favorite Army Officer. Slight a Lonesome Dove Crossover with Jazz and Alice's kids. This story is based off of my longer multiverse series, "The Fandom World" on AO3. Enjoy! Feedback is appreciated :)
1. A Morning At The Whitlock House

A Morning At The Whitlock House

The roosters outside woke me up a half hour before my alarm clock was set to go off. I groaned and reluctantly opened my eyes. The light from the morning Texas sun was seeping in through the windows just a little bit, but the rest of the sky was mostly dark. It was seven in the morning in Lonesome Dove, Texas, though I wished it would've been three so I could get four more hours of sleep. Alice and I had been up with the baby till two in the morning last night and I was exhausted. Work couldn't wait though so I knew I was gonna have to get up. Slowly I rolled over in bed to face Alice who was also awake now too. I kissed her. "Mornin' beautiful." I whispered. She groaned and closed her blue eyes to rest them for a bit. "Mornin..." She replied. "Anyway you can bring the night back, Major?" She then asked. I chuckled a little at that. "I wish I could, darlin'. I wish I could." I replied before sitting up and reluctantly getting out of bed. Alice threw the covers off and got up after me. "You takin' a shower?" She asked. "Yep." I said, walking into the master bathroom. "Good, I'll join ya." She said and followed me. I grinned and shut the door behind us.

After a quicky in the shower, we actually proceeded to get cleaned up and then once we got out I went to the mirror to shave while Alice blow dried my hair. "I swear, Jazz." She said. "I put more time into your hair then my own." I just laughed. "My hair did take a lot of maintenance. But, of course it had to because I was the Commanding Officer of the Outlaw Army and needed to look good and squared away. "There, done." Alice finally said before starting to blow dry her own hair. " I smiled and slapped some aftershave on before walking out of the bathroom and heading to the huge walk in closet. "Did you iron my uniform?" I asked her then. "Yeah, it's in the back on it's hanger." She called from the bathroom. I went to the hanger in the back of the closet where my uniform usually hung and sure enough there it was, all ironed neatly and ready to go. I changed into it as quickly as I could, but with all the accessories and complicated parts on that thing it took me over five minutes. Once I had it on I stood in the full view mirror and made sure everything was good and swatted away. Alice came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "My big strong, handsome solider." She cooed, pecking me on the cheek. I smiled and lifted her up onto my back. "Come on, gorgeous. Let's go wake the young'uns." She kissed me as I carried her on my back up the stairs to the sixth floor where our oldest child slept. "Jasper, you can set me down now." Alice laughed. "Alright, alright." I agreed and let her down from my back at Lorena's bedroom door.

Alice knocked on the door. "Lorie, time to get..." Before she could finish the sentence the door opened up and Lorena, our eleven year old daughter, came walking out all dressed and ready with her backpack on. "Is breakfast ready?" She asked. "It will be soon." Alice said. "Are you all ready for school?" I asked Lorie. She nodded. "Alright then." Alice said. "How about you and I go downstairs and make breakfast then." She told Lorie. Lorie nodded and followed her to the elevator to go downstairs. I smiled and got in with them. "Fifth floor please." I said with a grin. They both looked at me. "To lazy to walk down one flight of stairs?" Alice asked. "Well I did just carry you up four of them." I replied. Lorie and Alice both laughed and I pushed the five button and the button for the ground floor. Seconds later the elevator opened and I stepped out on the fifth floor. "Ladies." I said and bowed with a smile. They laughed as the elevator door closed again. I smiles then sighed as I turned to walk to my ten year old's bed room door. This was gonna be the hardest and no doubt most frustrating part of my morning. On his door there was a sign that said "Jasper's Room Keep Out!" I ran a hand over my face and opened the door slowly. My son was fast asleep in bed, his TV was turned up loud though and tuned to the western channel. I frowned. He'd probably been up all night watching TV even though Alice and I had said hundreds of times that he wasn't allowed to. I walked over to his bed and gently shook him. "Jasper." I called. "Time to get up." He continued to sleep, or at least act like he was sleeping. I sighed and shook a little harder. "Jasper! Get up!" I said a bit louder.

His eyes remained closed but a small grin of amusement he was trying to hide slipped through and adorned his face. "You little..." I threw the covers off of him. He whined and tried to pull them back on. "Oh no you don't." I said and threw them off again. "Dad! I don't wanna get up!" He whined. "Yeah well neither did I but We've gotta do it." I said, going to his I set and grabbing some clothes. "Get dressed." I told him. "Can I have some privacy?" He asked. "For what? You're ten." I said. He gave me a mean look. "Okay, fine." I said in surrender and walked out into the hallway. A few seconds after I closed his door I realized what had just happened. "Dammit I'm an idiot..." I muttered to myself as I walked back in and found him laying in bed, covered up again. I sighed and ran a hand over my face. Outsmarted by my own son. God that didn't feel good at all. I had a small burst of anger blow up inside of me and I grabbed an air horn out of his bag of prank related things and blew it close to his face. He jumped straight out of bed and yelled in surprised. "Hey! That was mean!" He whined. I laughed. "Just get dressed and get downstairs. Your mother's making breakfast. He glared at me and grabbed his clothes before walking down the hallway to his bathroom to get ready.

I waited for him in the hallway and when he finally came out dressed and ready he glared at me. "What? You don't trust me?" He asked. "Nope." I said with a grin. "And speaking of that, did you do your homework last night?" I then asked him. He looked guilty. "Jasper Allan Whitlock Jr!" I scolded him. "Hey! It was hard! Why am I supposed to know what five times seven is? That's the internets job!" I sighed. "Go get your backpack and you can do it at the table." He frowned. "How come I've gotta do homework? What good's it gonna do me?" He asked. "It'll get ya into a good college one day then you can make a lot of money." I explained to him. "But I ain't gotta go to college to be a cowboy." He argued. I just shook my head. "Just come on. Your mother has breakfast waiting." I told him and started towards the elevator with him following me. When we got downstairs my two seven year old boys, Jesse and Jack, one three year old girl, Anna, and my three month old baby girl, Maycee were all awake and waiting for breakfast. "Daddy!" They all shouted happily when I walked into the kitchen with Jasper Jr. behind me. "Howdy, everyone." I said, smiling as I placed a kiss on all their heads before taking my seat at the table. Malice sat everyone's plates infront if them then placed the food all in the middle of the table. "Help yourselves." She said and sat down at the other end of the table next to Maycee's highchair so she could feed her. The other kids and I all filled our plates several times and devoured all the food that Alice had made, though we were careful to leave a few helpings for her as well.

"Goodness gracious you all eat like a pack of wolves." Alice laughed as she spoon fed Maycee her mushed peaches. We all shared a laugh in return then suddenly the clock chimed eight and I had to get up. "Well, you kids have a good day." I said to my little ones, kissing them all again then going to kiss Alice. "You have a great day too, beautiful." I told her. She smiled. "You too, honey." She replied. "Love you. I'll be back to help get everyone ready for the Outlaw Army Ball." I told her, giving her another kiss then going to the door. "Alright! Love you too!" She called to me before I waved and walked out the front door to my truck. Another morning gone and now I had to head to work at the base.

TBC


	2. A Work Day At The Army Base

When I got to the base it was 8:15. Just a bit past 0800 hours when I usually got to work. Lieutenant Frank James was on gate duty this morning and he saluted me as I pulled up to the base gates. "Major Whitlock. Good morning Sir." He said. "Good form, soldier. As you were." I replied. "And good morning to you too." He came back to the position of attention and nodded before giving the order to the two PFC's at the controls to open the gates up. I drove through the gates and parked in the garage below my office. As I got out of the truck a company of new recruits approached me with their drill sergeant Captain Harvey Spoon at the front of the company. "Platoon! Hault!" He ordered and the company took one last step before coming to a complete stop in front of me. Captain Spoon saluted me and I did the same. "Good morning Major Whitlock Sir" He greeted me. "Good morning Captain Spoon." I greeted him. "As you were." He then turned to his company. "At Ease!" He barked, and the company all came to parade rest. He then did an about face and faced me once more. I smiled. "How's that son of yours, Captain?" I asked. "Just fine. Rebellious as ever though, Sir." He replied. His son was Jake Spoon. He was now thirty years old and still hadn't joined the service like his father had hoped he would. I nodded to the Captain. "Carry on, Soldier." I said and saluted him once more. He saluted me as well then called to his company. "Platoon! Attention!" The young Privates came to the position of attention. "Forward! March!" Captain Spoon barked. The company all began to march on with Captain Spoon signing the cadence and them all repeating it in unison with each other. I smiled. The Outlaw Army, had always been known for having some of the best soldiers in the fandom world and I intended it to stay that way. Queen Shelby had modeled her armed forces after the real world's US Marine Corps so we had some big shoes to fill.

I turned and walked up the stairs to my office. When I got in there I turned the air conditioner up to high and sat down at my desk to check my schedule. I was supposed to preform a uniform inspection on some new recruits in an hour, then afterwards I had a combat meeting to attend. By the time that was over it'd be noon and I would probably go to the mess hall for lunch. Then I had to oversee the training of a company of PFC's at 1300 hours and after that I had to be fitted for a new dress blue uniform since my old one had been worn out. Then after that I had to supervise the burning of an old and tattered flag. Then finally I had my own physical fitness test. I sighed and ran a hand over my tired face. I had an hour to kill so I was gonna make use of it and try to take a little nap. I tried to lean back in my office chair and sleep but it wasn't comfy at all and after trying a bunch of different positions I ended up just laying on the floor. To my surprise it actually was comfortable enough for me to go to sleep and I drifted off for at least a half hour.

I was then awoke when someone started trying to open my door and my foot got in their way. I opened my eyes up and groaned, still feeling horribly tired and noticed someone was trying to get in. "Jasper! Are you in here! Something's blocking the door!" The Queen's voice came from outside the door. I staid where I was on the floor but lifted my leg so that the door could open enough for her to get in. Queen Shelby opened the door up and came in. As soon as the door shut I put my leg back down on the floor. "Jasper, I..." She cut herself off when she saw me sprawled out across my office floor. "What are ya doin' on the floor?" She asked, confusion in her voice. "Sleepin'." I replied. "The baby kept me up all night." She gave a sympathetic smile and laid down on the ground next to me. "Aww, poor Jazzy." She said,snuggling up next to me and running a hand through my hair. "You need a vacation." I shook my head. "Naw, I just need more sleep." I said. She kissed my cheek and just held me for awhile. The Queen was always comforting to me, and according to her the comfort was mutual. I always liked it when she came to visit. "So, was there somethin' ya wanted to tell me?" I asked after awhile. "Yes there is." She replied, still stroking through my hair. "I've talked to Gus and Woodrow this morning and we worked out an arrangement to admit your son and daughter both into the Lonesome Dove fandom when they come of age." She informed me

"Both of them?" I asked. "I thought it was just Jass they wanted." The nicknames were how the Queen told me and my son apart. To her I was Jazz or Jazzy and he was Jass or Jassy. It was only a slight difference but she knew who was who and for the most part so did we and it worked out fine cause to everyone else I was Major Whitlock and my son was just Jasper. Except to Alice of course but she just took to using the Queen's nicknames as well. "How is my sweet Jassy by the way?" Queen Shelby asked me. "Fine. He whines a lot though." I said. "Perfect. That's how I wanted him." She replied. I grinned and chuckled. "Oh you." I said. She grinned and held me. "Jazzy, baby, you know I love ya, but this floors gettin' awful cold. Can we get up now?" She asked. I chuckled. "Yes mam." I said and helped her up from the floor before getting up myself.

She hugged me and kissed my cheek. "So, can we talk about Jassy's future a little more?" She asked, leading me to my chair and pushing me into it before sitting on my lap. "Yeah, Sure." I replied putting my arms around her waist. "Great. DISH!" She called. A few moments later her little twelve year old grandson came into my office. "Dish, you remember Major Whitlock?" She asked him. He nodded. "Howdy, sir." He greeted me and gave an army salute. I saluted him with a smile. "Howdy, son. It's nice to see ya again." I replied. He nodded and staid put where he was. Dish was a relatively shy little guy but he he could talk your ear off once he got comfortable with ya. "Honey, why don't you go on down to the mess hall and grab a snack. Me and Major Whitlock need to talk." Queen Shelby told Dish. He nodded and hurried out the door. "Shouldn't he be in school?" I asked her. "Yes but I got him out of first hour to come help me this morning." She replied. "Help you do what?" I asked her. "Just make my rounds and check up on all my boys including you." She said giving me a peck on the cheek. "Now let's talk about Jass." I nodded. "Well what do ya wanna talk about. "The arranged Marriage." She said. I nodded. "Wha about it?" I asked. "I decided on a Regulator boy." She told me. "Really? Who?" I asked, anxious to know who was going to one day be my son in law. "Dish." She told me.

My eyes widened. "Dish?" I asked. "Your Grandson Dish?" She nodded. "That's right." She said. "But th..that means..." I started to say. "You'll be inducted into the royal outlaw family." She cut me off. My jaw dropped and she laughed before kissing me. "I'll take that as a yes." She giggled. I nodded slowly. This was the best news I'd gotten since Alice told me she was pregnant again. "Alrighty then, I just need you to sign this contract and I'll be on my way." She said, laying out a neatly prepared contract with the royal family crest adorning it. I made a small slit on my skin and signed it with my blood as these arranged marital contracts must be signed then gave it back to the Queen. She kissed me. "Thank you Jazzy." She said. "I'll let you get back to work now." I nodded and walked her to the door. "I'll see you at the ball tonight right?" I asked her. "Of course." She replied giving me another hug and peck on the cheek before walking down the stairs. "Bye Jazzy!" She called back before collecting her grandson then driving away in her big camouflaged jacked up truck. I waved to them until they were out the gates then I walked back into my office to prepare for the uniform inspection I had to preform.

...

"I don't care what Captain James told you!" I snapped over the phone at Captain Parker, who was supposed to be taking B Company to their guard duty posts along the Nueces River. "I'm the Major and I said it needs to be done!" I knew I was being a bit sharper than I needed to be. After all it was just an honest mistake he had made. Captain Langston had given him the wrong information to stand guard at the Rio Grande River instead of the Nueces and now Captain Parker was confused. Captain Parker gave a choked "Yes sir" then I hung up the phone and rubbed a hand over my tired face. Being the commanding officer of the Outlaw Army was probably one of the toughest jobs out there. On most days I could handle it but since October was the time of year when we were preparing for the Outlaw Army Birthday Ball that just happened to be tonight, I was very much on edge. I leaned back in my office chair and sighed. Out the window I could hear Captain Parker barking orders at B Company then shortly after I heard the base gates open and the sound of a herd of pounding hooves exiting the base. I sighed. If they were lucky they'd make it to their posts at the Nueces by 2100 hours tonight! By then it would be dark and the bandits could already be getting into the town of Nueces by then. They had a bad problem with bandits in that town, which is why we always had one company posted there to protect the little town and it's citizens. I bit my lip in frustration. It didn't seem like anything was going right today. I was so god damned stressed and in desperate need of a break. I slowly stood up then. Maybe if I went down to the mess hall and got some lunch I'd feel a little better. I grabbed my keys and reached for the doorknob but when I opened the door I came face to face with my wife, Alice. I wasn't surprised. She came to visit a lot. I was however surprised that she didn't have our three year old and three month old baby girls with her. "Where's Anna and Maycee?" I asked her. "Clara Allen agreed to watch her for the afternoon." She said. I nodded. She smiled and held up a large to go bag from Texas Roadhouse. "I brought you lunch." She said. I grinned. "Well come on in then, I'm starvin'." I said and kissed her before leading her inside my office. I sat back down at my desk to eat and she pulled a chair up next to me. I scarfed down a whole steak and a big box of Texas cheese fries in a matter of minutes. Alice grinned. "Gosh, you were hungry weren't you?" She said, giggling in amusement. I nodded and then she sat a bottle of Bud Light down on the desk. "I figured you'd be thirsty too." She said. "Oh honey you're an angel." I said and kissed her before opening up the beer and taking a couple long swigs before the bottle was drained. "God I sure needed that." I muttered.

Alice gave me a sympathetic smile. "Rough day?" She asked. I sighed. "You don't know the half of it, darlin'." I replied. She stood and came to stand behind me. Slowly she massaged my shoulders. "Poor thing." She cooed. "So overworked." I closed my eyes and mmhhmmed in agreement. She grinned and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "You're so stressed, baby..." She whispered. "Maybe I can relieve some of that nasty stress for you." As she whispered she ran a finger along my jawline. "Awe come on now, babe. Not in my office." I said softly. "Oh, why not?" She asked. "Somebody might see." I told her. She scoffed and then crossed the room to the windows. She them pulled the blinds shut in one swift motion and then locked both locks on the door before returning to her earlier position behind my chair. "There..." She said, continuing to rub my shoulders. "Now nobody can come in, and nobody can see us." I smiled and kissed her tenderly when she leaned down. "Well..." I said then, thinking it over. "I guess we could for a little bit." She giggled and pulled my swiveling chair out from under my desk before undoing my uniform pants and pulling out my cock. She kneeled before me and Her lips wrapped around the head. I groaned and gripped the desk with one hand while the other entangled in her hair. She bobbed her head up and down on my cock and I gnawed at my lip and groaned before releasing my load into her mouth a few minutes later. She grinned and took her mouth off of my dick before standing and pulling her jean shorts and panties off. I grinned and licked my lips in anticipation as she straddled my hips and started to sit down on my cock. I let out a long, low, grunt as my hard member slid up into her pussy. She was more than ready for it judging by how wet she was and slowly I started thrusting. She moaned and rode it out like a rodeo cowboy rides a buckin' bull. "Oooh Jasper Yes!" She gasped and continued to ride like a champ. I grunted as I fucked her harder and faster and she started to squeal. I tried to be as gentle as possible with her but Let's be honest I screwed that pussy good. "Fuuuuuck..." Alice groaned while I continued to screw her sweet wet heat. Her pussy contracted and she squirted through her orgasm. I quickly went over the edge soon after her and let out a choked off yell. We staid like that for awhile, still connected together. She had her head resting against my shoulder and I was leaning back in my office chair holding her to me. "Well that was a fun way to spend the afternoon." She finally spoke up.

I nodded and kissed her. We got up then and she got redressed. "Well I'd better get home and start getting everything laid out for the ball." She said. "Alright." I agreed and walked her out to her big white truck. I kissed her mouth then and she climbed up into her truck. "I love you, babe." She said. "Love you too." I replied. "See ya at home." She said and pulled out, waving at me all the while. I waved back and blew her a kiss before returning to my office. The day was halfway over. I just had to wait it out for three more hours.

TBC


End file.
